


orion's belt

by roseq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, a meme or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is trying to help Ronan study, but Ronan is having a hard time motivating himself. Adam tells him he'll give him a kiss for every answer he gets right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orion's belt

Ronan and Adam sat on Adam’s bed with books and notebooks laid out between them.  
“Okay, so how does a bill become a law?” Adam asked Ronan. 

“A rich man pays off congress,” Ronan sneered. 

“Okay, true. But what portion of votes are needed for the rich man to get his way?” Adam asked, going along with Ronan’s grumpiness. 

“I don’t fucking know, man. The whole system is broken anyway,” Ronan complained, a little frustrated and very tired of school. 

Adam sighed and nodded. “Ronan, I know this doesn’t interest you, but I need you to try,” Adam pleaded. 

“Is it even worth it at this point?” Ronan questioned. 

“You’ve made it this far. You might as well go ahead and get your diploma,” Adam pointed out. Ronan shrugged. 

Adam stacked the books into a pile and moved closer to Ronan. He gently pressed his lips against Ronan’s and pulled away from his face. Ronan lifted his head to kiss Adam and was halted by Adam’s index finger on his lips. 

“No more kisses, until we make progress on some of your work,” Adam said firmly. 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Real hot, Parrish. Are you going for a sexy librarian thing or something?” he remarked sarcastically. 

“Why, is it working?” Adam snarked back, flashing a cute smile at Ronan. 

Fuck. It was working. Fuck! Ronan watched Adam move over the other side of the bed and set the books back out. 

“What do you wanna work on first?” Adam asked. 

“Uggg, astronomy I guess,” Ronan growled. 

“Can you point out stars, and constellations? Let’s work on that,” Adam decided before waiting for Ronan to answer. 

“How are we going to do that?” 

“We’re going to go look at the stars, stupid,” Adam teased. 

“Nice, okay. Nice,” Ronan said, mainly to himself. 

Adam grabbed a blanket and gestured for Ronan to follow him. Adam led Ronan to an empty field behind the church that was sometimes used for church events. Adam spread out the blanket on the ground and laid on it. He pat the empty of the half of the blanket, and Ronan laid down on it. 

“Can you point out Polaris?” Adam asked. 

Fuck, um. Polaris, the North Star, right? Which direction is North? Fuck. Ronan noticed Adam looking over for a response. “Um is it that one?” he said pointing at the brightest star he saw. 

“No-no,” Adam said. “That’s Sirius A. It’s the brightest star in the sky. You can remember that by thinking about Sirius from Harry Potter.”

“What about him makes him bright?” Ronan asked. 

“He’s smart? I don’t know. I just like Harry Potter,” Adam laughed a little. 

Ronan smiled, and glanced over at Adam’s gorgeous rare smile. 

“What?” Adam asked. 

“Nothing,” Ronan said, looking back up at the sky. 

For a moment they sat in silence gazing at the beauty of stars and the faint dust of the Milky Way arching above them. 

“Wow, the stars sure are beautiful tonight,” Ronan said. 

“Yeah,” Adam responded with wonder in his voice and pretty much speechless. 

“Do you know what else is beautiful?”

Adam could feel his face flushing, but he was pretty sure Ronan couldn’t tell in the dark.

At the same time Ronan said, “Chainsaw” and Adam said, “Gansey”. 

They laughed in the night. It felt like they were the only two seeing what they saw. These were their stars. 

Ronan’s hand brushed against Adam’s, and Adam realized he hadn’t felt this close to anyone in a long time. Ever, possibly? Adam wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really want to think on it either. 

“Polaris is right there,” Adam directed, pointing up. “It’s the brightest star in Ursa minor, so it’s like the small bear.”

“Okay, okay. I think I’m oriented now. Is that Orion’s belt?” Ronan said, pointing to a row of a few stars. 

“Yeah, it is,” Adam confirmed. 

Ronan turned his head and kissed Adam, gently cupping his face. It was a long kiss and Adam was a bit startled at first, because he forgot about the studying gets kisses deal. He quickly eased into the kiss, after his breathing steadied. 

When they parted, Adam’s whole body tingled. He smiled at Ronan, and Ronan smiled back.

“What else do I need to know?” Ronan asked with a dangerous smile. 

“Fuck you,” Adam said. 

“Wha-?” Ronan questioned before being straddled and kissed by Adam. 

They’re lips kept stretching across their faces as they would smile and giggle a bit. The boys rolled around in the grass for a while, grabbing at each other’s bodies and kissing every inch of each other’s faces. 

Things were heating up and Ronan began taking his shirt off. 

“We might want to move back inside for this,” Adam said to Ronan. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ronan giggled, standing up and scooping Adam and the blanket off the ground. 

Ronan blindly kissed at Adam’s figure, often kissing an ear or some hair. Adam felt so safe and loved in his arms, and he wished this happened more often. He could hear Ronan’s heart pounding and placed his hand to Ronan’s chest. 

Before Adam knew it, they were up in his apartment. Adam pushed Ronan against the wall and kissed down his neck. 

“Fuck, Parrish,” Ronan swore. 

“Is this the sexy librarian thing you typically go for?” Adam joked. 

“Shut up!” Ronan laughed. Adam started taking Ronan’s shirt off, and Ronan stopped him and plugged his phone into the speakers Adam had bought from the dollar store. 

“What are you doing?” Adam asked, quite confused. 

“I go to church here, Parrish. This is a little weird,” he said turning on some music. 

“You’re worried Jesus will hear me fuck you?” 

Ronan brought his attention back to Adam. 

“What does Jesus think about me making you beg to suck me off and even more? Is it offensive to make you scream for God in a church? That has to be some sort of form of blasphemy,” Adam said, sitting on his bed gracefully and starring Ronan down.

Now Adam was the one with the dangerous smile. Ronan’s tented pants and blushing speechless face told Adam, Ronan might need some assistance. 

Adam went to Ronan and quietly asked, “Is this okay? Are you okay?” 

“Shit, Parrish. Yeah,” Ronan replied, still trying to process that what was happening was infact real. 

“Is it okay if we go on?” Adam asked. 

“Oh, yes,” Ronan said, quickly. 

“You can say no at any moment to anything. You know that right?” Adam reassured Ronan. 

“I don’t need a speech on consent. I am consenting for you to do whatever the fuck you want with me,” Ronan insisted, pulling Adam to him to give him a soft kiss.

“Well then…” Adam said with a reckless smile. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! 

Adam pushed Ronan onto the bed and then helped Ronan strip his shirt and jeans off. For a second Adam just stared at Ronan. It was just too much to take in. Ronan Lynch was sitting on his bed in his underwear, after telling Adam that he can do anything with him. He could see he was making Ronan worry, so he pushed him down onto the mattress and kissed him hard. 

Adam could feel Ronan’s erection against his stomach as he laid on Ronan kissing his chest. 

“Uh, Adam,” Ronan said hesitantly.

“What is it, my beautiful greywaren?” Adam said, feeling Ronan’s dick twitch in response. 

Ronan “The Snake” Lynch was embarrassed and blushing. “Uh-” Ronan could not find the words. 

“Oh,” Adam said playfully. He pulled down Ronan’s boxers to see his dick hard against his stomach. He grabbed Ronan’s dick. “Is this what you want? Do you want me to suck you off? Are you saying you want me to make you cum?” 

Ronan growled and let out a noise that clearly meant yes. 

Adam slowly started moving his hand up and down along Ronan’s dick. Adam’s hands were too much for Ronan. His beautiful hands around him right now. Holy shit. 

Adam leaned over and kissed the head of Ronan’s dick. Ronan shuddered and swore under his breath. Adam put Ronan’s dick in his mouth, continuing to work him from the below with his hand. 

Ronan started breathing heavily and softly moaning with every bob and stroke. Ronan rolled his hips into the movement and had one hand in Adam’s hair. Adam loved hearing Ronan like this and he knew soon he’d have him moaning his name. 

“Adam, Adam I’m gonna,” Ronan struggled to get out. 

“No you’re not. No yet,” Adam said getting up and going across the room to grab something. 

He got a condom and lube from a box in the corner. “Do you want to do this?” he asked Ronan. 

“Yes! Please just fuck me,” Ronan begged. 

Adam stripped off his own clothes and joined Ronan on the bed. Lubing up his finger, he asked Ronan, “You ready?” Ronan nodded, and Adam put a finger in. Ronan gasped a little and Adam put his hand on Ronan’s tum. 

After Ronan opened up a bit more, Adam added another finger. At this point Ronan was mumbling a mix of swears, English, Latin, and nonsense to himself and leaking precum. Adam grabbed Ronan’s hand to check to see if he was okay, and Ronan nodded and squeezed his hand to assure him he was. 

Adam pushed in, and Ronan left out a loud moan. Within a few pumps, Adam found a steady rhythm and Ronan was rolling his hips along with it. He grasped on the sheets and moaned loudly, after giving up trying to be quiet. 

“Adam, I’m gonna,” he managed to get out. 

“Go ahead, babe,” Adam said, brushing his hand against Ronan’s face. 

Within a few pumps Ronan came with a loud moan, and Adam came soon after. Adam plopped down next to Ronan, and tied off the condom and threw it into the area by the trashcan. They both just laid there for a second catching their breath.

Adam kissed Ronan’s shoulder. “You’re so hot, babe,” Adam told Ronan. 

“Me? What about you?” Ronan said, giving Adam a kiss. “You still have grass in your hair, you nasty man.” Ronan giggled and tried to pick some of the grass out of Adam’s hair. 

“Looks like you might have some plant stuff in your hair too,” Adam said, grinning and running his hand through Ronan’s buzzcut. 

“We should probably shower,” Ronan said, pulling Adam close to him. 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, snuggling into Ronan and resting his head on his chest. 

 

Adam’s alarm went off the next morning. He quickly turned it off trying to not wake Ronan. He laid in bed tracing over Ronan’s tattoos with his fingers and kissing Ronan’s back and shoulders. 

Ronan rolled over after a little bit and squinted at Adam. “Hey,” he smiled sleepily. 

“Hey,” Adam replied with a big smile. “Sorry, but we gotta get ready for school.” 

“Aw, shit,” Ronan said, rolling over. 

Adam kissed his cheek. “Wanna shower?” Adam asked. Ronan didn’t quite understand what Adam meant until he stood up, still naked from the night before, and walked to the shower leaving the door open. 

Ronan was up and in the shower pretty quickly. 

 

At school later that day, Gansey went up to Ronan and asked where he was last night. Ronan told Gansey he was at Adam’s all night studying. Gansey was so proud his friends worked together so well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic so please ignore the awkwardness. please let me know what you think!


End file.
